Hulk (Marvel Comics)
Summary The Hulk is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #1 (May 1962). Throughout his comic book appearances, the Hulk is portrayed as a large green humanoid that possesses immense superhuman strength and great invulnerability, attributes that grow more potent the angrier he becomes. Hulk is the alter ego of Bruce Banner, a socially withdrawn and emotionally reserved physicist who physically transforms into the Hulk under emotional stress and other specific circumstances at will or against it; these involuntary transformations lead to many complications in Banner's life. When transformed, the Hulk often acts as a disassociated personality separate from Banner. Over the decades of Hulk stories, the Hulk has been represented with several personalities based on Hulk and Banner's fractured psyche, ranging from mindless savage to brilliant warrior, and Banner has taken control of the Hulk's form on occasion. Banner first transforms into the Hulk after being caught in the blast of the gamma bomb he invented while saving Rick Jones, a youth who had wandered onto the testing range. Powers and Statistics Tier: At least High 3-A to Low 2-C, likely 1-A Name: Robert Bruce Banner; The Incredible Hulk; The Green Scar; The Sakaarson; The Worldbreaker Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown at time of death Classification: Human Mutate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid for practical combat purposes, as he healed around 90% of his body mass within seconds, including his eyes. Mid-High over time, as his future self, the Maestro, took several years to recover after being reduced to powder), Multiple personalities that make him highly resistant to psychic attacks and soul-based attacks, Mystic senses (He can perceive spirits and can know if he's being watched as well as feel, hear, and see them), His strength and general power levels are directly proportional to his anger, or, as the old saying goes, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets", Can create massive shock waves with thunderclaps, As Banner he has a genius intellect that can create incredibly advanced technologies, Can absorb dark magic and dimensional nexus energies to grow stronger, Adaptation (His body has adapted to breathing underwater), Can touch energy as if it were solid and tangible, Immune to nuclear and radiation-based attacks and can absorb their power, Resistance to Transmutation, Matter Manipulation (Tanked the Sonic Vortex from Sonic Assault Rifle, which rearranges molecules on subatomic level), Disease Manipulation and unwilling teleportation, Transformation, Functional Immortality (The exact nature of this ability is unknown. However, it is suggested that, every time the Hulk or Banner is killed since the day that Banner was hit with the Gamma Bomb, a metaphorical "door" is opened that allows one of the two to "walk through" in order to successfully enable their resurrection. It is suggested that it is the Hulk who walks through, as Banner would rather be at peace than be revived as the Hulk), Homing Ability (Can locate people without any knowledge of their location), Gamma Energy Manipulation, Reactive Evolution Attack Potency: At least High Universe level to Universe level+ (Created shockwaves across the Crossroads while clashing with Iron Clad, influencing infinite roads, and causing damage to infinite dimensions, directly influencing the Marvel Multiverse which is an infinite set. Destroyed a pocket universe. Destroyed the Night-Crawler's entire universe while fighting against The Nameless One. Broke the space-time continuum twice. Destroyed Onslaught's physical form. Tore the fabric of reality. Drew blood from Hyperion who survived the destruction of two universes. His power has been said to be infinite or incalculable on multiple occasions, even by the Beyonder himself), likely Outerverse level (Fought Dormammu who existed beyond all time and space. Scared Thanos into avoiding a direct fight with him. Fought Thor, who killed one of the Beyonders, who killed the Living Tribunal. Knocked Superman into space. Killed 6 near-omnipotent beings) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (He has consistently kept up with Thor, Gladiator, Hyperion, Sentry and Silver Surfer), possibly Irrelevant Lifting Strength: At least Stellar. Increases exponentially with rage (Capable of supporting the weight of a star), possibly Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least High Universal to Universal+, likely Outerversal Durability: At least High Universe level to Universe level+, likely Outerverse level (Tanked magical energy 100 times more powerful than Hercules' blows, after the Chaos War event) Stamina: As long as he remains angry, it is virtually limitless. Range: Extended melee range due to his size, thunderclaps can reach up to Kilometers in every direction, by attacking the ground he can reach potential Planetary range. Multiversal at his peak. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: As Hulk, most incarnations are not very bright, but capable of surprisingly clever battle tactics. World War Hulk has adult human - level intelligence and is even more clever in battle. Extraordinary Genius as Banner. He is one of the most brilliant scientists on the Marvel earth, rivaling the likes of Tony Stark, and Reed Richards. Banner is recognized as THE premier expert on radiation. Claimed to be one of the eight smartest people on Earth. When in an intelligent state of mind, he is proficient in martial arts, due to training from Iron Fist. Weaknesses: If he is not sufficiently enraged, he transforms back to Bruce Banner, with only base human stats (although he has shown the ability to maintain the transformation in varying emotional states), and can be KO'd depending on the circumstances. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thunderclap:' A term used to refer to a large shock wave created by a character with sufficient, superhuman strength violently clapping their hands together. These attacks can be incredibly destructive and lethal, sometimes equaling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Berserkers Category:Antiheroes Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Super Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Rage Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Adaptation Users Category:Low 2-C Category:1-A Category:High 3-A